Internet Registration Act (Unpassed)
Urgency: Moderate Author: Oneracon RG Co-sponsors: Ainin TR, Potenco RG, Quebec and Atlantic Canada RG, Byzantium Imperial NIFP, Phing Phong RG, Funkadelia LFP, Free South Califas C RECOGNISING that most self-governing entities in the world today have their own Country Code Top Level Domain (ccTLD) within the Domain Name System of the Internet. ASSERTING that, as an independent nation, Aurentina must offer its citizens and businesses access to a ccTLD. RECOGNISING that .an is the former ccTLD of the Netherlands Antilles, an entity which has not existed since 2010, and will shortly be removed from the Domain Name System by the Internet Assigned Numbers Authority (IANA). DECLARING that it is easier to claim the .an ccTLD as former Netherlands Antilles users transfer to new ccTLDs than it is to request IANA to add further new ccTLDs to the Domain Name System. HEREBY declares .an to be the ccTLD of the Aurentine Commonwealth. HEREBY incorporates the Aurentina Network Information Centre (AurNIC) as a non-profit corporation, overseen by the Ministry of Research and Astronomy, charged with the maintenance and registration of Aurentine domain names. HEREBY MANDATES the following; *AurNIC shall act at all times to preserve the .an domain name as an Aurentine resource operated and managed by citizens of the Aurentine Commonwealth. *Registrants of .an domains must be: **Citizens of the Aurentine Commonwealth; OR **Corporations or other entities as defined by Aurentine law that maintain a physical presence in the Aurentine Commonwealth AurNIC Membership *All registrants of .an domains shall be members of AurNIC, with membership occurring automatically 15 days from the time of registration *Registrants have the right to refuse or rescind membership at any time without giving up their registered domain name AurNIC as an Aurentine Entity *AurNIC shall always be an entity defined by Aurentine law and have both a majority of its operations and its primary name server physically located in the Aurentine Commonwealth. AurNIC Board *AurNIC shall be managed by the AurNIC Board, a Board of Directors consisting of 7 Directors elected annually by the members of the corporation and 1 permanent non-voting Director. *The Minister of Research and Astronomy, or a designated delegate, shall hold the permanent non-voting seat on the AurNIC Board. *Directors on the AurNIC Board shall consist only of Aurentine citizens. *Directors on the AurNIC Board shall be elected for two-year terms. *There shall be no maximum number of terms for Directors. *All decisions of the AurNIC Board shall require a simple majority (51%) to pass. First AurNIC Board *The first AurNIC Board shall be appointed by a Senate committee chaired by the Minister of Research and Astronomy. *Half of the appointed directors, chosen by random drawing, are to be nominated for a one-year term to ensure future elections maintain a combination of rotation and continuity. AurNIC Services *AurNIC shall provide the following services: **Maintenance of the Aurentine name database within the Domain Name System **Services for registrars to register and maintain domain names in the AurNIC name database **Online electronic query services for said name database **Domain name resolution services for .an domains Future Representation *As the governance of the Internet evolves, it may become necessary for AurNIC to participate in various international forums. If these events occur AurNIC shall be the designated representative of the Aurentine Commonwealth to these forums. Registrar System *Any corporate entity, such as an Internet Service Provider, or individual can be charged with registering .an domain names with AurNIC on behalf of consumers. *Registrars must pay an annual fee (to be determined by the AurNIC Board), show adequate financial stability, and demonstrate adequate technical capacity to obtain and maintain AurNIC approved registrar status. *There shall be no set limit on the number of registrars. AurNIC as a Registrar *To ensure smooth operation AurNIC shall operate as a registrar for 1 year following its formation. *Extending this service beyond the first year of operation shall require approval of the AurNIC Board. Registrants and Applicants *Applicant for .an domains shall be granted any acceptable and available names if they meet appropriate criteria. *There shall be no limit to the number of names an applicant may register. *AurNIC shall maintain a list of restricted domain names that are not available for public registration. This list shall be updated regularly by the AurNIC Board. *Generic Top Level Domains (gTLDs) shall be reserved by AurNIC and not available for public registration. This includes, but is not limited to: .com.an, .edu.an, .net.an, .org.an *The aforementioned domains may be registered as subdomains, such as: example.com.an Domains for Government Use *The following domains are reserved for government use, registration of subdomains on these domains must be approved by the Minister of Research and Astronomy. **gov.an - Aurentine government **sen.an - Aurentine Senate **mil.an - National Defense Force **npf.an - National Police Force Fees *AurNIC shall set fees for the registration and renewal of .an domains. *AurNIC shall review its fee structure on an annual basis and require approval from the AurNIC Board to implement changes. AurNIC Autonomy *The AurNIC Board shall make regulations covering aspects of ccTLD governance not given in this act.